1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns preparation of novel pyrimidazoindole derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof; and pharmaceutical compositions for treating excess iron in mammals comprising as an active ingredient a pyrimidoimidazoindole derivative or a pyridoimidazoindole derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo(2,1-b)quinazoline and some of its derivatives with three-ring systems have structural similarity to our compounds with four ring systems and have been reported by Loev, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 727 (1972) and Jen, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 727 (1972) as effective antihypertensive agents in animals. However, insofar as is presently known, no one has prepared applicant's imidazoindole derivatives.